


Hamilton: The American School Experience

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilton: An American School Experience [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babysitting gigs, But mature for their age, But only for the main cast, F/M, Gen, Moving away equates to the dying, Or getting expelled, School council y'all, They are children through a good chunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Alex and the gang are all going to Manhattan Elementary, D.C. Middle, and Weehawken High! It’s time to tell the story all over again — and no one has to die!





	1. Alexander Hamilton: Welcome to Manhattan Elementary!

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this on a whim, lol
> 
> Some of the people that don't appear in the musical or are only mentioned by name, I'll tell you who I'm describing. Their appearances are based off of my "Hanging with the #Hamilsquad" video.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors only grow, and everyone knows what they know!

He's walking the halls. Looking left and right at all the kids standing about doing their things. Most of them are ignoring him, and he's just fine with that for now. 

But he hears things. From certain other kids. 

"I heard he's a bastard." That comes from one of the blond kids with a ponytail hanging down low. He looks nervous at the new kid that still keeps his head down and won't look at anyone in the eye. He doesn't wish for him to go punch him or anything.

"What? I heard he was an orphan." This one is from a rather tall kid with her ponytail hanging a bit high. She's less worried, only cause she's a girl, and more on edge about what their school is letting in.

"The son of a whore, you say?" Another guy, his hair is neatly buzzed, and he looks tired and sick.  _Why did he even come to school?_  

"He's Scottish." Like that helps at all, lion mane head girl. He shoots a subtle glare towards her, and she must sense it because she suddenly looks chilled, but isn't looking right at him.

He reaches his locker. The gossip doesn't let up.

"You know they placed him in charge of an entire school banking system at his old school?"

"Hid dad left he was only 3 and his mom died when he was only 5! Apparently they were sick, but he lived through it and she didn't."

“A cousin of his committed suicide! It tore him up inside!”

“He read everything he could find! Worked odd jobs, scammed people, and now he’s here in our country.”

He finally turns to glare at his audience. Cocky and creepy, quiet observer, mischevous and dead looking, and straight up hippie. What a crowd. Books in his arms, he slams the locker shut.

 _Can’t wait until third grade,_ he thinks, and he means it. Being the lower half meant no one was gonna take you seriously and he knows this. 

He’s heading to the gym to blow off steam, and passes by the lunchroom. Someone rushes past and he drops everything. He wants to demand who this person thinks they are until he looks up. The boy holds all his books in one arm. Reaches with the other. Stares at him, as if he’s studying.  _What a weird kid,_ he thinks, and then he hears him talk. 

He doesn’t gossip like the rest. He asks only one question. One that will make sure these kids know his name, because a crowd gathers round and he sees all the gossiping kids standing there, shocked, probably expecting a fight.

_”What’s your name, man?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order of gossiping kids:
> 
> Jonathan, Adrienne, Jay, Dolley, Wilkinson, Marshall, Tench, William.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir: The Prodigy of Manhattan Elementary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sir, I heard your name back home — you have no idea what it took to get in here. Oh, you do? Well, then.”

New kid’s mouth drops 10 feet at the boy in front of him — one of his very idols stands _just right there_ in front of him and he can not believe his luck. His gaze is intimidating but he won’t relent. All the other kids are a bit unsettled, wondering who is going to make the first move.

It’s the new kid who does.

“Pardon me,” he says, getting his books, dusting off, though it should be this kid apologizing to  _him_ for mowing him over. But then he remembers where he is and who this is and lets it slide. “Are you Aaron Burr?”

The intimidation is quickly replaced with surprise, fading away to suspicion and worry as the boy looks him up and down. Gasps ripple in the crowd around them but neither of them hear it. The new kid hopes he will confirm his identity, lest he look like some idiot.

“That depends.” He points a finger right into his chest. “Who’s asking? I asked you a name first.”

New kid is not deterred by this at all. He shrugs. “Sure. The name’s Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” He grabs Aaron’s hand off his chest and shakes it. “I didn't expect to see you here on my first day. I kinda look up to you.”

“What?” Aaron yanks his hand away so fast, you’d think it was on fire or something. “You’re making me nervous...”

Alexander shrugs again. Aaron wonders what kind of stuff it takes to deter this guy.

"Sir, I heard your name back home — you have no idea what it took to get in here." Alexander looks at him and doesn't see amusement or annoyance or any face change. "Oh, you do? Well, then. I guess that's obvious. Anyway, I kinda got out of sorts with the old secretary, apparently he's fond of you. I may have punched him..."

"What?" Aaron raises an eyebrow. A cadence of surprise, but he still looks bored.

“I hear you skipped a grade,” Alexander continues, stuffing books into his bag as if Aaron didn’t speak up. “I want to skip a few too! Get right into middle school and show them a thing or two! Of course the secretary thought I was crazy, which I am not!” He grabs Aaron’s shoulders and shakes him. “So? What’s your story?”

Aaron is still deadpanning as he shrugs him off, but he doesn’t know why he says this. “My parents died when I was 3.”

“You’re an orphan?!” Aaron might have laughed at Alexander’s shock if he wasn’t being so weird. “Me too! We need to take a stand! Show these people we’re worth more than they think!”

Aaron shakes his head in amusement and finally notices all the other kids around them. He simply gives them all a look and off they scurry.

“Want a drink? You came in right around lunch.” He points to the lunchroom doors.

Alexander nods. "Yes! That would be nice."

Aaron grabs his arm and pulls him right in. They order just milk, and sit down at a table by themselves.

"Hey, while we're here, may I offer you some advice?" Aaron stands up and crosses his arms. “Talk less.”

Alexander turns his head so fast he almost gets whiplash.  _“What?”_

This time it’s Aaron that continues, as if Alexander hadn’t just spoke up. “Smile more.” He makes a movement with his hand. Then he points at him. “Don’t let them know what you’re against or for.”

 _What?! We’re in ELEMENTARY school right now! Why are we worrying about secrets already?!_ “You can’t be serious.” Alexander punctuates this with an awkward chuckle.

Aaron stares him right down the line. “You want to get ahead here, right? Those plans of yours are awfully ambitious.” 

“Yes, but why would this help?”

More dead silence. “Don’t be a fool. All of them wind up expelled from here.”

 ~~~~“Hey! What time is it?!”

At hearing another voice, their heads turn towards the back doors. In walks a kid with an explosion of freckles all over him, curly hair barely restrained in the low ponytail. He wears a green hoodie with an unfamilliar pattern.  _I wonder if he sometimes hides his hair under that hoodie,_ thinks Alexander. 

“Lunchtime!”

Two new voice apparate on either side, and two other kids stroll in. One of them stands tall and slim, hands on his hips, hair wildly pulled high up. He appears more regal looking than his compatriots. The other, while also standing tall, also stands quite bulky, with a beanie over his head. He also wears a hoodie, with an H sewed onto it.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Like I said. Their continued enrollment is a mystery to me.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow at this. The trio start parading around the cafeteria, with one third of the room encouraging them, another third just watching, and the final third just minding their own business.

”I’m John Laurens in the place to be!” The first kid starts tapping all around as he exclaims to the lunchroom. He holds up a little box that the duo recognize as SA brand apple juice. “Two boxes of Sam Adams, but I’m working on three!”

His friends roll their eyes. “Ha!” they say, almost disbelieving.

“Those Redcoats don’t want it with me,” he continues, holding up a red sweatshirt that says ‘Brittannia Private School’ on it, “Cause I will pop-chicka-pop my way to victory!”

“Field Day,” Aaron explains when Alexander looks confused. “There’s always a school war around these.”

“Oui, oui, mon ami!”  Now the second kid is joining in. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. “Je suis Lafayette, the Lancelot of this Recolutionary Set!” He suddenly twirls away and ends up on a lunchroom table. “I came from afar just to say bonsoir!”

“Guys, he’s on the table again...” Aaron mutters.

“Tell Monsieur King to casse toi! Who is he best? C’est moi.” At this, he flips his little ponytail poof backwards.

“What kind of first name is Lafayette?” Alex asks with his face scrunched up.

Aaron looks at him, slightly amused. “That’s a first. It’s not his first name, it’s his last, and God forbid you try to find out what the boy’s full name is. It’s Gilbert that’s his first name, by the way, but he prefers going by his last name.”

Alexander makes it a mission to find out Lafayette’s full name later.

“Brah brah!” A turn of the heads reveals the last kid at the doors that he and Aaron had come through. When he got over here, he doesn’t know. “I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin’ it, hearing Mama say come again!”

“Hey!” his companions call out.

“Better stay locked away, men,” he continues, making a disgusted face, “if you can’t keep the cooties away, what will you do then?”

Alexander rolls his eyes. Cooties? Were they serious? He looks around and sees that most of the girls don’t look offended in the slightest. They probably know he’s kidding or are just done with him at this point.

“Wow,” says Lafayette, holding a hand up to his mouth, looking scandalized.

“No more of that!” John says, wagging a finger at them. “Come get a fresh brew, son!” He tosses two boxes to them. “Let’s raise a couple more!”

“Field Day Revolution!” all three of them shout, raising their boxes in the air. Alexander decides that he likes their attitude and antics. He glances over to Aaron, who sips on his milk in peace – as peaceful as he can, anyway.

Then he sees them all coming this way. He wonders why.

“Well, well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton Elementary!” John calls out loudly as they approach. Aaron chokes. Alexander has to whack him on the back to stop the coughing. Hercules looks over at him, just quickly, before turning back to Aaron.

“Aaron Burr!” he adds next, and Aaron looks like he could start a whole choking fit all over again with the way he’s bent over. Alexander wonders if this happens super often to the point that no one even flinches.

“Why don’t you give us some commentary?” John asks him. 

Aaron tries very hard not to look up angry, though hethinks the man should not protest too much, that he should have practice with this by now. When Aaron finally looks up to them, mostly because Lafayette has grabbed his shoulders in camaderie and sent him jolting up, he looks patient, a small smile on his features.

“You’re taking another stand this year, I see,” he says. “Good for you.” He shrugs off Lafayette’s hands. “You guys keep it going, I’ll stay right here. We’ll see how that works out.”

Hercules and Lafayette seem to scowl in unison. They start jeering, with “Boo!” coming up often.

“Aaron, one of these days you’re going to have to get out on that field,” says John, with a headshake. “Are you scared? Why are you stalling?”

Alexander finds this sudden development ridiculous. He stands up from the table and turns on Aaron. “You won’t defend your school in Field Day? Why not?! Don’t you stand for your school’s pride? Or do you choose to stand up for nothing?”

He watches Aaron look rather surprised by his outburst, before it schools back to neutral. He seems to look past Alexander. 

“Boys?” Aaron says simply. “You got something you want to say to Alexander here?”

Alexander turns. All three of the boys look confused. Lafayette looks on in a bit of disdain, and John in a bit of wonder. Hercules, of course, is purely confused.

“Who are you?” Hercules and Lafayette ask simultaneuously. 

“And what exactly do you think you’re going to do?” John says next. 

The bell rings. The kids stand up and rush outside.

Alexander stands up and gives a sly smile. “Why don’t you come outside and you’ll find out?”

And with that, out they go to the playground.

A new message was to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 4 years to come back to this. O O F


End file.
